Dialogue with Amell
by SpartanEngineer
Summary: Banters from the main story, Dragon Age: Tales from the West. If you ever wonder what the characters say when NOT killing things, then you have come to the right place! Hilarious and sometimes heartwarming (but mainly hilarious), this is the collection of party banter of Amell's friends in the West. *** Please check the main story, Dragon Age: Tales from the West


Sigrun: Did you say you were a princess?

O'hana: Yes, though it is inaccurate translation to common tongue. Neither the daughter of the king nor of royal bloodline I possess; rather, my title indicates of noble position.

Sigrun: So, you are still a noble?

O'hana: Yes.

Sigrun: Hmm… be careful not to brag about it in front of the Commander.

O'hana: Intention to boast is not on my priorities, so please do not worry. May I ask, however, why?

Sigrun: Well, Commander hates nobles.

O'hana: I see.

Sigrun: I mean, he _really_ hates nobles. He likes to set them on fire for the weekly entertainment.

O'hana: (gasps) Is that true?

Sigrun: No, but he would.

…

Sigrun: It's so nice travelling around with nobles.

O'hana: May I ask why?

Sigrun: You guys are rich! Get to buy anything. You don't get spit on for being Casteless. People treat you with respect.

O'hana: I see the certain appeals of my position. Yet, responsibilities and schemes I must deal with, and none are so enviable.

Sigrun: But still! And you… oh, never mind.

O'hana: My curiosity has been piqued. May I please ask for it to be satisfied?

Sigrun: I was going to say that you guys don't have to think about dying all the time, but then again, you're here.

O'hana: I assure you that my presence at home does not guarantee my safety either.

Sigrun: Hu, figures.

…

O'hana: May I inquire about your background?

Sigrun: I'm dead.

O'hana: Pardon?

Sigrun: I'm dead! Can't you tell?

O'hana: I'm afraid I do not understand.

Sigrun: I'm from the Legion of the Dead. That means that I saw my own funeral, then went off the die one more time. I was supposed to die fighting for Orzammar army.

O'hana: Then…

Sigrun: How did I end up here? It's a mystery for the ages, and I am not being sarcastic.

…

O'hana: Both you and the mysticus are capable warriors. Humbled are many of those who had boasted about their abilities. May I inquire where you received your training?

Sigrun: We are both Grey Wardens, if that's what you're asking.

O'hana: Then, who are the Grey Wardens?

Sigrun: A group of crazies who drink darkspawn blood to kill darkspawn.

O'hana: I do not understand.

Sigrun: It's complicated.

O'hana: But you _are_ warriors?

Sigrun: Oh yes, definitely.

…

Yerius: My, I have not seen others quite like you.

Tal: …

Yerius: You are not much of a talker, are you?

Tal: You had given me a statement. I was not obliged to answer.

Yerius: Then why did you answer my question?

Tal: Because it was a question.

Yerius: And so she makes me feel dumb!

…

Yerius: So, what are you really?

Tal: I am Tal.

Yerius: No. Yes, but, I mean… what race are you?

Tal: Qunari.

Yerius: And Qunari is…?

Tal: Me.

Yerius: No, I mean, yes, no…my, you are very good at this.

Tal: I am good at many things.

…

Yerius: Are Qunaris all so quiet?

Tal: Are all dwarves annoying?

Yerius: (brief silence) That's fair. But I am not a full-dwarf.

Tal: I have never suggested that you are a dwarf.

Yerius: But-

Tal: I merely asked whether all dwarves are annoying.

Yerius: My, you are good with words.

Tal: Only in comparison.

…

Yerius: My Tal, what are Qunaris really?

Tal: I am a Qunari. We are big. We have horns. That is all you will need to know.

Yerius: Where's your horn?

Tal: Sawn off.

Yerius: Why?

Tal: To avoid being asked about being a Qunari. It seems that I have failed.

Yerius: A-ha! Finally!

Tal: That makes our score one to thirteen.

…

Amell: Sinnan, what the hell are you doing?

Sinnan: I praying for forgiveness.

Amell: What did you _this_ time?

Sinnan: You are a mage! Unbound! Unchecked by the Order! And you use _blood magic_. By Maker's wrath he will smite you with the light of the heavens-

Amell: And turn me into a Grey Warden and save the world.

Sinnan: … oh…

…

Sinnan: Robe, do you have lyrium?

Amell: Hmm? Um… not a lot.

Sinnan: How do you fight without it? Blood magic filth.

Amell: (summons Duty)

Sinnan: Whatever.

…

Amell: Will you quit it?

Sinnan: No, I will not!

Amell: Gah! Maker's Breath! Look, would you be comfortable if I stared at you with my shield up every time you swung your sword?

Sinnan: My blade is righteous. It only hurts those who work against the Maker.

Amell: Yeah, but would you be comfortable?

Sinnan: Your magic is-

Amell: _Would_ _you_ _be_ _comfortable_?

Sinnan: (short silence) No.

Amell: There you go.

…

Tal: I did not expect to see your presence, Lentomari Irimae.

O'hana: There need not be a reason to serve a good purpose.

Tal: Wise words, one that unfortunately rings empty for now.

O'hana: What do you mean?

Tal: We do not yet know what our purpose is.

O'hana: Then we must learn to find our purpose.

Tal: By trailing a crazy pair of… I have spoken carelessly.

…

Tal: Is there a problem?

O'hana: I do apologize. I have never seen your kind before.

Tal: Every man and women is unique. It is ironic that you must find a physical difference to begin staring.

O'hana: Your wisdom is one that I cannot argue against.

Tal: Do not worry. I understand the certain intrigue that I have. Stare away.

…

O'hana: Toth's Flames! A fright you have caused, umbitrix Tal!

Tal: My intention was not to be noticed. You have done well to discover me.

O'hana: My thanks. However, I must point out that difficulty of noticing your presence was not so difficult.

Tal: Is that so?

O'hana: You are six foot five.

Tal: So is the Grey Warden Amell.

O'hana: The mysticus is quite opposite from stealthy.

Tal: That is true.

…

O'hana: How do you hide so effectively?

Tal: I do not attempt to hide.

O'hana: Then, how do you go unnoticed?

Tal: I unfortunately do not have time to explain decade long training on people psychology and stealth. Be satisfied with the fact that I do not _intentionally_ infiltrate.

O'hana: A muscle memory?

Tal: No. More accurately, people do not bother to notice me.

…

Yerius: What is a Templar?

Sinnan: We are proud warriors of the Maker. We protect the people, and deliver them from the threat of evil magic. We are the Maker's swords.

Yerius: My, my! You are like us!

Sinnan: YOU SERVE FALS-

Amell: (puts a sack above Sinnan's head) Just ignore him. (struggles with Sinnan)

Yerius: My, where did you get the sack?

Amell: Had it prepared just for times like this.

…

Yerius: So, you hunt mages?

Sinnan: We serve the Maker. If that means killing blood mages, then so be it.

Yerius: My, then why do you use magic?

Sinnan: WE DO NOT USE MAGIC WE USE TEMPLAR TRAI-

Sigrun: (puts a sack above Sinnan's head) Just ignore him. (struggles with Sinnan)

Yerius: The mysticus's sack?

Sigrun: Yeah.

…

Yerius: So, why have you not attacked the mysticus?

Sinnan: He… his purpose is good. But by Maker's blessings he will one day be punished for his crimes.

Yerius: My, you can't beat the mysticus, can you?

Sinnan: WE TEMPLARS CAN BEAT ALL BLOOD MAGES

Tal: (approaches and death stares Sinnan) I would like some quiet. (Glares at Yerius) _both_ of you.


End file.
